


Subway Cars and Strange Men

by CyrusDragon



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Pedophilia, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusDragon/pseuds/CyrusDragon
Summary: Gwen nudged him before he could say anything and told him not to make eye contact. Then he understood because while it was Peter's first time on the subway by himself, it was not the first time that a strange man had tried to make conversation with him.





	Subway Cars and Strange Men

Growing up in New York City, a significant milestone for every kid is riding the subway without an adult. Peter was going to a birthday party. He wasn't by himself, he was with Gwen, his best friend, but their guardians wouldn't be there, and they were only twelve, so he was nervous.

Gwen had ridden the subway by herself before, and she wasn't nervous at all. At least that's what she had told Peter. It was early June, and the city got so humid during the summer, especially the subway. The subway by Peter's apartment always smelled like weed and cigarette smoke. But he was used to that, so when their train came, they hopped on excitedly.

He felt grown-up, he had never been allowed outside his neighborhood by himself, but now he was on his way to Brooklyn. He and Gwen stood, holding on the railings as the train shook and stumbled through the tunnels. They talked excitedly for a few minutes, but then a man sitting in front of them interrupted then.

He was older, his beard was greying, and his skin sagged like old leather. He asked them how old they were. Peter thought that he was implying that they were too young to ride the subway by themselves, so he opened his mouth to inform him that "we are twelve years old, practically grown-up!" Gwen nudged him before he could say anything and told him not to make eye contact. Then he understood because while it was Peter's first time on the subway by himself, it was not the first time that a strange man had tried to make conversation with him.

The man continued, however, when they ignored him. He cooed at them, told them how cute they were, asked if they were dating. The pause lasted too long this time, and Gwen decided to respond, she knew they didn't want to make him angry. After all, only four more stops.

"We aren't dating," she answered simply, still without making eye contact. The strange man laughed like she had made a joke. Peter shivered at his cruel tone. The door opened, and more people poured into their car. The crowd pushed the children closer to the strange man, and Peter whimpered slightly from fear as he realized he was now close enough for the man to reach out and touch him.

The man laughed again. "You must be getting tired? All that standing, would you like to sit down, sweetheart?" Peter stared at him, puzzled because there were no more seats on the crowded train. What was he talking about?

Gwen sucked in a breath though, because she knew _exactly_ what the man was referring to. "No thanks," she spoke sharply, defensive in case he tried to grab either of them. The man's smile tightened at the girl's reply. The boy still looked confused, though, much to the man's amusement.

"Would you?" The man's smile broadened when the boy nodded ever so slightly. Peter couldn't help himself, he _did _want to sit down. Was the man offering to get up? Gwen winced and opened to her mouth to correct Peter, to tell the man to _back off_.

Before either child could react properly, the man had leaned forward and looped his arm around Peter's small waist, scooping him up and plopping him back down on his left thigh. Peter yelped as he was placed into a strangers lap, immediately attempting to free himself. The man had an iron grip on the child's waist, however, and when his grip tightened threateningly, the boy immediately ceased his struggling. Peter wasn't sure what this man would do, considering he had the gall to tug a child into his lap on a crowded subway car, and he didn't want to find out.

For one horrible moment, the man just pet him. His big hand moved up and down the boys back, caressing him.

Gwen stared open-mouthed at the man, panic evident on her face, but when she saw the pure terror on Peter's, she pulled herself together. She had to help him.

"_Sir_," she started, loud enough that several adults turned towards them, "if you don't put my friend down immediately, I _will_ call the cops." The man shifted uncomfortably as people started murmuring to themselves. Peter was still in his lap, practically shaking in fear. 

A man stepped forward, he was clearly on his way home from work, dressed in a slightly rumpled suit and carrying a briefcase. "Put the kid down, you fucking pedophile," he said, visibly furious at what had transpired. The man with Peter in his lap shrugged like he hadn't done anything and let the boy slide to the floor.

Peter scampered out of reach immediately, breathing fast. Gwen followed after him, glancing back at both men who seemed to be staring each other down. The creepy one scoffed loudly, suddenly, and took out his phone, engrossing himself in it and ignoring everyone's stares.

Finally, the doors opened, and it was their stop. They scrambled away from the scary man and out on to the platform. Gwen let out a breath of relief when he made no move to follow them. She turned to Peter to ask if he was okay and promptly had the wind knocked out of her when the smaller boy threw himself into her arms, bursting into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a real experience I had while riding the subway with a friend when I was twelve. People can be so creepy. Thx for reading :)


End file.
